


Told Her Sooner

by WitchHazelSage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, also there is a very brief mention of alcoholism but its blink and you miss it, angtsy, no ships, there is a brief mention, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelSage/pseuds/WitchHazelSage
Summary: Post 3x11Hecate doesn't handle Indigo knowing the truth well. At least not how it happened. Knowing it was of her own doing, she tries to come to terms and hopes that Indigo will give her a chance to explain. That is if Indigo comes back.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there is spelling/grammar errors. I am not of best mind, but really wanted to write this. And I really wanted to post the first chapter today. Basically this is what I want to have happen in the show but am almost certain we wont get. I will be posting a chapter over the next three days, as I have it completed. Also, it isn't the best as I just wrote it to get the thoughts out. Also, for the purposed of this fic, Hecate is confined to the school grounds still.

Hecate heard a knock on her potions labs door, the third one in the span of 2 minutes. She had transferred here when all the eyes had turned to her after Indigo had run off. Her shaking hands grabbed the next ingredient. She knew she was in no state to make a potion, her tears feeling hot down her cheeks. The alternative was the Ada's personal bottle of Witches Brew. Something she refused to do. She refused to numb her pain with alcohol as her father had. Another bad memory flashed across her head, and she squeezed her eyes closed. When she opened them, Mildred was standing in front of her desk.

"The door was locked for a reason, Mildred," she said, failing at holding her normal tone of authority. She distracted herself by adding the next ingredient. 

"I was worried about you," Mildred said. 

"There is no need," Hecate said, not looking up. She knew Mildred knew it was a lie, it couldn't be difficult to see her tears. "You were right. I should have told her sooner," she said, grabbing the spoon. Gripping it to tightly, her knuckled turned white. "I waited to long."

"You were going to tell her?" Mildred asked confused. 

Hecate nodded, unable to control her quivering jaw. "I was actually walking over to her to tell her we needed to talk when Ethel..." she drifted off. "Have I done something to her to make her hate me?"

"Ethel?"

Hecate looked up, and she could see how Mildred seeing her in this state impacted her. "Why else would she wish to hurt me so thoroughly? Am I that horrible that she would do this?" Hecate could feel her anxiety rising quickly. Her walls cracking. She dropped the spoon in the potion, her hands now shaking so badly she was unable to keep hold. She brought her hands to her head, trying to breath but found it difficult. She moved one of her hands over her forehead covering her head. "Am I horrible teacher?" She asked with a shaky voice, it was thick with tears. "Am I a horrible person? Why am I such an idiot?!" She asked, balling her hands, both now resting atop her forehead. 

"You're not an idiot!" Mildred said. 

Hecate shook her head. "No, I am! Always thinking if I can keep myself far enough away that it will keep me from being hurt! Stupid, idiot woman!" She said, slamming her hands down on the desk. A wave of energy burst forth, throwing the cauldron to the ground. It shattered loudly, as Hecate crumbled. She couldn't control her own magic. Hecate wrapped her arms around herself, kneeling to the floor as a sob came from her. She looked back up when she heard Mildred rushing over to her. She pulled tighter into herself, as she cried out, "Just leave me alone. Please!" 

"I'm not leaving you alone like this," she heard Mildred say with a calm voice. "And I'll not let you call yourself an idiot again." Mildred reached out, touching her shoulder slightly. "You're the smartest person I know. I don't know what your reasons were for not telling Indigo who you were, but I know you had them. I could see how much it hurt you, having her here. I know it wasn't easy for you. Ethel had no right to tell her. But you shouldn't take it personally, that's just who Ethel is." Hecate felt herself calming slightly, and Mildred sat down next to where she was crouched to the ground. Hecate slumped to the floor completely, sniffling. 

"I still don't understand," she admitted. 

"Everything Ethel does is for herself, and no one else. I don't really understand what she had to gain by doing this. I think it was to hurt me, not you. Just like how she told Agatha about Miss Cackle to hurt Esme."

"Indigo must hate me," Hecate said after a beat or two of silence.

"She doesn't hate you" Mildred said with a shrug. Hecate looked at her with confusion. "Hating means caring. She probably hates that you didn't tell her, or that I didn't either. She's hurting because the two people she thought she could trust lied and hurt her." Mildred sighed, and Hecate could sense something heavier was coming. "She would cry herself to sleep every night because of how much she missed you."

"She did?" Hecate asked, barely able to be loud enough to be heard.

"Yea," Mildred said. "I didn't know she did. She would put a pillow over her face so I couldn't hear her. But she told me, when she thought I was you." Hecate felt more tears forming. "I felt horrible keeping it from her, but I had to."

"You didn't," Hecate corrected. Mildred looked at her bewildered. 

"It wasn't for me to tell. That was on you. She needed to hear it from you," Mildred explained. "And Indigo is my friend, but I also care about you, Miss Hardbroom. I wouldn't take that away from you, or hurt you like that."

Hecate gave a poor attempt at a smile at that. "Thank you Mildred." She shook her head. "Why did you have my file?" Mildred opened her mouth, clearly indicating to Hecate that she was scared to tell her. "Mildred, how did you get my file?" 

"I might have found it when cleaning up Miss Cackle's office after Indy tore it apart looking for it?" Mildred said. Hecate felt her jaw lower this time. 

"I had no idea she was looking that intensely."

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. When I found it, I hid it under my bed in a hurry and I never got a chance to move it." Mildred turned more fully to Hecate. "I was worried about when she found out about locator spells. I knew once she found about them, she'd find you. That was why I pretended to be you. I thought that if I could get her to be content with at least seeing you, she wouldn't be as stressed about it. That'd you be safe until you were ready to talk with her. And then you, well, nipped that plan in the bud."

"Thank you for trying." They fell silent for a moment, before Hecate weakly said, "I am sorry Mildred. I should have never put any of this one you. It was never your responsibility to handle, but mine. It wasn't right of me."

"Maybe not, but I earned a pretty amazing friend because of it. If she ever talks to me again."

Hecate nodded, then squinted. "Where is she, anyhow?"

Mildred's face grew sadder. "We don't know. No one can find her. I was going to go to town to look."

"I wish I could help you," Hecate said. Mildred nodded, knowingly. Understanding that if Hecate could, she would join the search. Fear began building in her. Indigo was prone to recklessness, and had no where to go. "All I ever wanted was to keep her safe. I will never forgive myself, if she comes by harm because of me."

"I know," Mildred said, standing. She extended her hand, helping Hecate off the floor. "If it makes you feel better, Miss Cackle is furious with Ethel. Rumor has it she is going to expel her."

Hecate's heart sunk even further. "Why would that make me feel better?"

"Just thought after-"

"She hasn't yet, has she?" 

"I don't think so. I heard her to tell to go to her office at 4," Mildred explained. 

Hecate grabbed her time-peace, opening it to find the time. Four o'clock was 2 minutes ago. She needed to stop Ada, quickly. "I want you back in school grounds at sun down," Hecate said firmly. Mildred didn't have a chance to reply before Hecate was gone.


	2. Two

Ada sat across the table from an overly smug Ethel. She was done pandering and playing kind to the girl who had caused more trouble than any other pupil she ever had. She had given her far to many chance, and let far to many things slide.

"This is a new level, Ethel," Ada said, folding her hands on her desk. 

"I don't understand why I am in trouble. I wasn't the one who stole the file," Ethel pointed out, raising her nose into the air. 

"No, you were not. But that does not give you the right to share it with others. And a teachers private information at that."

"I just thought it was weird," Ethel defended. "I found it. It wasn't until I was outside that I recalled Indigo's friend name was Joy."

"You and I both know that isn't true," Ada said, and Ethel remained silent. "Did it ever occur to you that there was a reason why Indigo hadn't known yet?" Ethel continued to stay silent, pushing Ada over the edge. "I have had it with your selfish behaviour, Ethel Hollow. To say I am disappointed is an understatement. For far to long I have allowed this to continue without punishment. No longer." She took a deep breath, before saying what she needed to be said. "You have until morning to pack, and return home. I will be talking to your parents once you leave."

"Your expelling me!? That's not fair!" Ethel yelled.

"I think it is more than fair," Ada stood firm. "You have put this school in danger, knowingly, more than once. I allowed it to slide, hoping the best from you. Something, I am afraid, you have proven me wrong to hope in."

"But I-"

"Don't do this Ada," Hecate said, appearing along side of Ada's desk. Both witches turned to her, surprised. Ada looked at her, unable to understand. It was clear to the two other, looking up at her, that they could see she had been crying. When Hecate cried, really cried, her eyes and nose turned bright red. It would take a complete fool to not understand why.

"Why not?" Ada asked. "You are clearly very upset."

"I am beyond upset," Hecate said, and looked to Ethel. "I am furious, and devastated. I cannot understand what I have done to you that has made you wish something so ill upon me." She turned away, unable to look at the girl."The last thing I want to do is defend her, but I can't let you do this Ada. She's a child, who had a lapse of judgement."

"This is more than one mistake, Hecate," Ada stood firm. "Of all the people I thought would stand beside me on this. I must say I surprised you are defending her. And she will be able to attend another school."

"What school would take her?" Hecate challenged. "Some of her infractions are not just against policy but code. No school in their right mind would take her!"

"I'm right here," Ethel said, but was ignored. She had never seen the two witches fighting. In fact, the two had never fought like this at all. Ada couldn't help but wonder if it was Hecate's frayed emotional state.

"And that is our fault? She must deal with the consequences of her actions, child or not. She must learn there is repercussions."

"I understand that! But to ruin any chance she has? Should she bare the punishments for her mistakes for the rest of her life? I couldn't let you do it to Mildred. And while, I would like nothing more to never see this girl face again, I can't let you do it to her either. For far to long have I not taken responsibility for my actions. I have neglected the very people I am responsible for. As much as I hate to say this, and no matter how I wish she wasn't, she is ours to be responsible for. Pawning her off would only cause more trouble."

"Yet you have tried on numerous occasions to expel Mildred and Indigo."

"An error I have learned from that."

"Do you really believe you could be impartial teaching her after what she did to you?" Ada asked. Hecate fell silent, knowing she would have great difficulty. "Just because you have lived with the guilt of what happened to Indigo doesn't mean she will."

"I live with more than just guilt! I live with my confinement everyday!" Hecate yelled, startling the other two. Fresh tears poured from her eyes. Her whole body seemed to be vibrating from anger, matching the look in her eyes.

"Confinement?" Ada asked, lowering her voice. Hecate studied Ada for a moment, taking the time that it took her to understand Ada's question to calm.

"You don't know?" Hecate said, with a watery voice.

"Clearly not."

"You're mother gave me a choice; turn myself into the council, give my magic away, or be imprisoned to the grounds of this school until I die," Hecate said. "I haven't left this school since I was a girl, Ada. I took the curse. If I leave, I will turn to ash." 

"She gave you that punishment for stealing a wishing star and turning Indigo into a witch?" Ada asked. Hecate scoffed, angrily wiping her tears away.

"You're mother never knew about that. No," Hecate angrily shook her head, trying not to cry from frustration, "no, that was my punishment for simply being her friend."

Ada gasped, mortified at the cruelness of her mother. She took a moment, absorbing the information. She saw Ethel looking at Hecate with awe and horror, an expression she was sure must match her own. Hecate struggled to collect herself. 

"I never knew, Hecate," Ada said with a low voice. "I cannot believe she did that to you," Ada said, feeling her own tears forming for her friend. "I'm sorry. All those time the school was in danger," Ada shook her head, not believing how Hecate was almost left alone or left to die without her knowledge. Anger for her mother grew. Hecate would have been here if the school crumbled, left to live alone in rubble. It made sense why Hecate was so concerned about fire drills, and the possible curse Agatha set on the school spreading. She knew Hecate had offered to give her magic away, and then what live here after with no magic? Even if, that fateful day, they had not been locked in the potions lab, Hecate would not have been able to evacuate. She would have had a fate of turning into ice forever. The irony was not lost on Ada that her fate could have been freezing just as Indigo had. Ada only discovered about Indigo when Hecate told her when she had threatened to expel Mildred as well, and to not report her to the council. It all made sense now. 

"If you expel her, what future does she have? She will never graduate. You know how difficult it is for a witch to find a job without a college degree, let alone without A Levels. I can't allow that to happen. I was lucky to get a private tutor to give me my education so that I could work here," Hecate said. She gave a sour laugh. "Did I really just say I was lucky to have Broomhead in my life?" She asked to herself. Ada looked to her, her heart breaking. She knew that Mistress Broomhead had been horrible to Hecate, so much so that Ada couldn't stand to even hear the name. "Punishment for her actions is needed, I agree. But not like this."

"Then what do you suggest?" Ada asked Hecate, then turned to Ethel. "What punishment could I give you that would make it stick the severity of your actions?"

Hecate raised her hand, conjuring an old scroll. She crossed to Ada, handing it to her. "Magical confinement. Bind her powers, only authorized magic may be used, and only during class."

"You can't do that! That isn't fair! How would I even study?!" Ethel said, trying to defend herself.

"Would you prefer the alternative?" Hecate shot. "You have proven you cannot be trusted with it. You should be glad that all Miss Cackle was offering was expulsion and not a complete bind of your magic. It would only be until you graduate. Whomever lives you decided to ruin after you leave these walls, will no longer be our concern."

Ethel leaned back, folding her arms. She rolled her tongue in her mouth. "Fine."

Ada nodded, accepting Hecate's offer. "Then we will do that," Ada said. She leaned on her desk, forwards towards Ethel. "But I mean this with the upmost certainty. If you continue to put my girls in harms way I will have no choice but to expel you. I will not have the rest of the students at this academy be in jeopardy for your own selfish purposes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Cackle."

"And if you break this contract, or attempt at find a loophole, I will report you to the Council." Ethel swallowed hardly, nodding. "Very well." She looked up to Hecate. "Do you wish to be here for it?"

"I would much rather be alone right now," Hecate said. 

"Alright," Ada said softly. "I will need to talk to you later tonight though."

Hecate gave a short nod, and left the room. Ada unrolled the scroll as she stood, and moved to Ethel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I think that Ethel should be expelled for all of her actions and mistakes. But I didn't write that? I wrote this instead, because I just wanted to address this. And while I think Ethel should be expelled, I also think the teachers have an obligation to the girls because just because they're expelled doesn't mean their magic suddenly goes away? Also, I wanted to expand on Ada's knowledge of what happened, and Ethel to clearly see the damage she has done to Hecate.


	3. Three

Mildred surveyed the ground below, searching desperately for her friend. She'd been searching for hours now, and her worry grew more and more. It was only then that she recalled that Indigo, having been raised non-magical, would likely use a non-magical way to flee. Only that, Indigo had no money or anyone to turn to. Taking a sharp turn, she flew to the bus station. Relief flooded her when she spotted Indigo on the bench. Relief that was quicjly followed by sadness when she noticed her friend was crying. 

"Indy," Mildred said, carefully walking toward her. Indigo looked up to her, stood and began storming off again. Mildred chased after her. "I know your mad at me, but listen, please!" 

"Why should I?!"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"Friend?! You can't honestly expect me to believe that? Everything you did was just to keep me from finding out who Joy really was. A friend wouldn't do that!"

"No," Mildred said, slumping. "I suppose they wouldn't. But you have to understand-"

"No, the only thing I need to understand is that you lied to me, you both did!" Indigo yelled, gaining several looks from passersbys.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Mildred said. "But it wasn't my place to tell you, and HB was struggling-"

"-She was struggling? She wasn't the one who was being knocked down by the person who was supposed to be her best friend. How bad could she have been struggling? Really?"

"Don't you think that's something you should ask her? Because you'll never know if you don't." Mildred watched as Indigo jaw tensed, but shoulders slumped slight. "Don't you want to know, to understand why she handled it the way she did? Why it took her so long to want to tell you?"

"She was going to tell me?"

Mildred nodded. "Today, actually. After your exam... Besides you've no where to go."

Indigo huffed, knowing Mildred was right. She didn't want to see Hecate again, let alone talk with her. But, as much as she didn't want to, she needed to. She walked over to Mildred. Without saying a word, she grabbed Mildred's broom. 

_-_-_

Hecate was laying on her bed, curled into Morgana. Her tears had run dry, and concern took it's place. It had been a few hours, and Mildred nor Indigo were back. At least not that she had heard. She should have given more thought to Mildred going to town all alone. She couldn't help the fear, fear of being seen, or that Mildred wouldn't be able to find Indigo.

She gave a soft smile as Morgana curled into her more, seeking further attention from her owner. She reached out, petting the cats soft black fur. She sought comfort in familiar so often that the cat had become a bit starved for attention at times. Gently, she pulled her closer, snuggling into her.

"Joy?" She heard asked softly. Hecate pushed herself up quickly, looking at the foot of her bed. The sudden movement started Morgana, who meowed annoyed. Hecate moved herself, so she was properly sitting on her bed. 

"Indigo," Hecate said, her voice cracking. Indigo moved over to her, sitting beside her.

"I was a bus station, but I realised I couldn't leave without talking to you," the girl said, seeming unhappy at this. "I don't even know why I should listen to anything you have to say though."

"I deserve that." Morgana pushed against her arm, seeking attention. Mindlessly, Hecate reached out to pet her. "I should have told you."

Indigo scoffed. "You think? Then to make me think Mildred was my friend? Who does that?"

"Mildred is your friend," Hecate corrected. "She kept urging me to tell you, but there were so many things that kept me from it." 

"Care to share? Because right now, I kind of want to punch your face."

"I might deserve that too," Hecate said, without humor. She sniffed, and straightened her back. "At first, when I saw you on Mildred's broom, I was paralyzed by fear. The biggest mistake of my life was looking back at me."

"Wow, thanks. Good to know I am the biggest mistake of your life," Indigo said, standing. "So glad we had this talk." She tried walking away, but Hecate stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You weren't the mistake, Indy," Hecate said. Indigo pulled her hand away, turning back around to Hecate.

"Don't call me that." Hecate felt tears pricking at her eyes again, but nodded. Indigo sighed. "What was the mistake then?"

"Giving you magic. Do you recall what happened just before you turned to stone?"

"No. I remember you giving it to me, doing a few spells, then nothing."

Hecate bit her lip, understanding why Indigo couldn't understand why she had done what she had. "You went mad with power. You were blowing things up. You tried to vanish the school, forever."

"I did?"

Hecate nodded. "I tried talking you out of it, explaining that there were people in here who would also vanish if you did. You wouldn't listen, and then you were gone... I tried to find ways to get you back, I spent weeks reading more books then I can recall. I pushed everyone away, scared that I would hurt someone again. I thought if I could keep everyone away then I could save them from my own destruction... Which resulted in me hurting someone who cared for me a great deal. I dedicated myself to the code, to ensure my actions would never harm anyone ever again." She could feel her hands shaking again, and she tried to steady them. "Joy no longer existed. She has been gone for as long as you have. I was scared of what you would think of who I have become." she could fell a new tear escaping. "I hear the things you and the other girls say about me when you think that I can't hear. That I am cold and unfeeling. That I hate everyone."

"That was why you didn't tell me?" 

Hecate shook her head. "At first I didn't tell you because I had no way of knowing that who you turned into to the last time I saw you wasn't who you were, or could turn into again. I was concerned for your safety and everyone here's."

"And when it turned out I wasn't?" Indigo asked. She sat back down, looking at Hecate intently.

"The arrangement had already been made. If you didn't pass you exam, you were to leave. With your struggles I wasn't certain you would you would pass." Hecate looked down to her hands, seeing a small part of the friendship bracelet poking out of her sleeve. "I was still struggling with that you were still here at all. It scared and worried me. Each day was a reminder of what I lost, who I had lost in the process of all of this. A painful reminder of who I had been. I suppose you could say I was in mourning of her... I spent so long feeling guilty about turning you to stone, and knowing I shouldn't turn you back. The risk being to high... I never addressed what became of me due to it. It took me a while to come to terms." She wiped her tear away, trying to control herself. "When I saw you crying this morning, and asked you about where you would go, did it the severity of the situation hit me. I had been being selfish. That my own fears stopped me from seeing how it was affecting you. But I realised that it would have been crueler to tell you, and then you be forced away if you failed. Something that I didn't want for you."

"But I passed?" 

"You did," Hecate said, with a genuine smile. "And I couldn't be happier that you did."

"Honest?"

"Yes. It was everything I had ever dreamed. You being successful at magic, barely, but still. I was so proud of you, Indigo." Her smile grew wider, and Indigo was smiling slightly now too. "Knowing that you were staying, I knew I should tell you. I was walking towards you to do tell you need to talk with you privately. I felt so happy, like I was making the right decision, even if it took me longer than it should have to get there."

"But then Ethel had to open her big fat mouth," Indigo said. Hecate struggled to contain her laughter, and nodded. "I wish you hadn't taken so long, but I am glad you decided to eventually. I wish more so that you had been able to, that you were the one who had told me. But I think I understand now". Indigo squinted. "I've been thinking about something. Before my exam you gave me my bracelet and you called it a good luck charm? You didn't enchant it or anything?"

"Of course not," Hecate said, appalled to be asked such a question.

"Why'd you call it that then?" 

"It was my way of supporting you," Hecate said with a small smile. "A reminder of how Joy believed in you, even if you felt I didn't." Hecate reached over, rolling up her sleeve to expose her own bracelet. "I wore it the entire time, hoping that you could feel it."

"I could," Indigo said, smiling widely. She reached behind her, grabbing hers from where she tucked it away. Slipping it on, she looked to Hecate. "Sisters."

Hecate refrained from crying now from happiness. "Sisters," she said, raising her arm to Indigo's. Indigo reached up, pulling Hecate into a tight hug. Hecate gave a small yelp of surprise, but leaned in slightly. "Stay, Indigo." 

"Who better to teach me magic," Indigo said, pulling back.

"You do realise that you are my pupil, and therefor must remain professional about that. I will not give you special treatment because of who you are."

Indigo leaned back, her smile turning from happy into mischievous. "Oh, so you mean you want everyone to know that you had a safety blanket until you were ten named Baba?"

Hecate felt her eyes grow wide. She hadn't even thought of the ammunition that Indigo had against her. The girl knew everything about her up until she was in her mid teens. This was every horrible detail, not to mention many embarrassing ones. Including several stories of her misadventures at this very school. There was on particular tale that Hecate worried she would share. That was the tale of how, in her third year, Hecate had played the fairy god mother in the school play. She had been clad in bright pink frills and glitter. She had also fallen off the stage, and broke her nose. A story that she had told Indigo not long after it had happened. Indigo laughed, assessing Hecate's expression.

"I'm just playing, Joy. I'm not going to tell anyone any of those things. Promise," she said, extending her pinky up. Hecate smiled weakly, raising her own pinky. The two clasped their fingers, making their promise. Hecate knew Indigo, when she made a promise she held to it. 

"Thank you. However, you can't call me Joy," Hecate said.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't go by it anymore," Hecate explained, as if it were obvious. "Not to mention it is entirely inappropriate to call your teacher by their first name."

"I can't imagine calling you anything else other than Joy."

"Miss Hardbroom has seemed to fine so far," Hecate commented. 

"Yea, but that's to formal, now that I know." Indigo sighed, Hecate noticed a tear forming in Indigo's eyes. "I never did tell you why I love you name, have I?" 

"I didn't know you loved it?"

Indigo shifted slightly, recalling a deep memory. "I do. Do you remember how I told you how my Mum died not long before I met you?"

"Of course I recall that. She was hit by car. You were living with your aunt since. Which was difficult because she wasn't kind," Hecate said, not elaborting on the 'not kind' part for Indigo's sake. They both knew what she meant. "That was why you always came to the park, to escape."

"That's right. Well, my Mum had a book, it was her favourite. It's funny, I don't even remember the name of it. Auntie got rid of it, and all her things as quickly as she could. I only remember a quote from it, because she would always read it to me. I can hear her saying it to me." She looked to Hecate, looking directly into her eye. "Find a place inside where there's joy. And the joy will burn out the burn out the pain." Hecate couldn't help the trembling of her jaw at this. "It was so hard finding joy after she passed. But I found you, my Joy. And you did everything that the quote said. You reminded me that there was still happiness. Just seeing you blocked out all the horrible things my aunt said. I felt like meeting you was meant to be. That the quote had been made for me, almost like a prophecy or something."

Hecate closed her eyes, fighting crying again. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

Indigo shrugged. "I don't know. I told you everything else. I just never felt like I had to until now." Hecate reached out, taking the girl who had once been her friends hand. She squeezed it gently. "I suppose you're right though. Calling you Joy around the school wouldn't suit. Can I call you HB? Not to formal, but also not your name."

"I suppose," Hecate said, sighing deeply. She didn't like that one of her students was not going to address her properly. She did have to admit though, that it was strange for her to call her Miss Hardbroom. "We should head down for supper. That is if we haven't missed it all together." Indigo nodded, standing. Then gave a sad but somewhat humor smile. "What?"

"Well, now I know you don't sell Ice Cream by the seashore," Indigo said, unable to contain her laughed. "This job almost seems a bit of a snore in comparison."

"What?" Hecate asked, completely at a loss. 

"Oh, and I almost forgot your two and a half kids."

"Two and a half? How does one have half a child?"

"Little baby, Navy."

"Navy? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Yea, Navy, Sapphire, and Indigo," Indigo explained, laughing deeply. "Mildred seems to have the impression you'd name all of your children after colours. I'm surprised she didn't throw in the dog, Violet."

Hecate was unable to stop the laugh that came from her as she walked to her door. She straightened herself before opening the door. While this didn't change who she was, the weight she had carried for so many years seemed almost weightless now. There was still struggles, but she could feel better about the burdens she still carried. Knowing Indigo was happy and safe, and was no danger, changed so much. But not more than knowing that Indigo seemed to have forgiven her, or least understood. And that, she could live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really want it to go down in a similar fashion to this, but doubt very highly it will. I enjoyed writing it all together though, and really wanted to flush out my thoughts on the situation. Thank you for reading :)  
> Edit: Forgot to credit. The quote Indigo says is a Joseph Campbell quote.


End file.
